Fire Without the Flame
by UptonAlley
Summary: What would happen if Damon dies instead of Jenna in Klaus' ritual? Elena is heart broken and faced with new emotions and doesn't want to believe that Damon is gone forever, Stefan is semi-responsible for Damon's death, But is Damon truly gone? 2x21
1. The Beginning of the End

Fire without the Flame

Chapter 1

Damon P.O.V.

"Always have a backup… backup witch, backup werewolf… backup vampire." Then everything went black. All I was trying to do was save Elena, I know what I did was wrong, and this is me trying to fix it. Instead, Klaus is going to use me in his stupid ritual. Wonderful.

I wake up feeling dizzy, with a sharp pain in my head. I'm lying on cold hard grass, surrounded by intense heat. Fire. I gather enough strength to sit up and look around at my surroundings. I was in a clearing, in the Old Wood, the stars shining bright. There was definitely fire. Around me was a circular ring of fire, there are two identical ones on each side of me as well. One holding Jules, wincing in pain at the start of her transformation, and the other held Elena. Elena. The brown haired beauty I fell in love with. Her warm brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a smile that would make your heart melt. She looks in my direction, her eyes that are you usually filled with love and understanding now filled with worry and concern.

She sees I'm awake, and tries to shift closer to me without burning herself. "Damon you have to get out of here. You could die Damon! I can't have that happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She says sadly.

"I'll leave once I know you're okay," I replied.

"Damon don't you understand you could die!" She said, raising her voice in the slightest, a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," I told her sternly, yet it came out only in a whisper. It was true, I would do anything for her, and I would _die_ for her. When I fed her my blood it was because I don't think I would be able to live with myself when she died, I would feel responsible for not protecting her. She looks at me straight in the eye she has a new emotion mixed in with the others… pain. She wants to say something but she is stopped, by a scream of pain erupting out of Jules.

The fire recedes around her and Klaus steps forward and kills her, with no emotion whatsoever on his face. Afterwards, he walks over in our direction with a smirk planted on his face, man do I want to kill him.

"Well look who's finally awake." He says looking at me. I wish I could tear out his throat right here, and end everything.

"Why me? Why not Katherine?" I asked him and I stood up as I said this.

"Because I don't like you. You always try to ruin my plans just to save your precious doppelganger here," he said gesturing to Elena, "and Katherine is well Katherine." The witch starts to finish the Latin spell that means I am to die soon. "Say your last words Damon Salvatore, and make them count if you know what I mean." He said looking straight at Elena; yeah I knew what he meant. He wants me to confess my love to her. He walks away and tells something to the witch, and then the circles merge together. I take a deep breath and walk to her in one long stride. She's scared, not for herself but for… me.

"Elena, there's something I have to tell you." I say I can't believe im going to tell her, I told her once but then compelled her to forget. Even if I don't die tonight she should know…


	2. Confessions

Fire without the Flame

Chapter 2~ Confessions

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to upload but I have had a lot going on and I had writers block But no worries! I'm back and since I have break this week I might get another chapter in as well! Special thanks to Delena twin flames and TheDhampir for being my first reviewers! And thanks to those who liked and followed the story. Well enough of my drabbles… on with the story! Please R&R!**

Klaus P.O.V.

I felt as though I owed Damon Salvatore. I don't know why. I am going to kill him so for one last gesture towards him I decided it would be a good one. I walked over to Greta and whispered in her ear, "Hey Greta. Can you do me a favor and just join the two lovebirds' circles, just to give them time to… say their goodbyes." I said to her sweetly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow and I nodded. She chanted something in Latin and then the fire circles that held them apart formed one.

Damon P.O.V.

I never stopped holding Elena's gaze. She had so many emotions on her face it hurt me to see that I may have caused most of them. Damn Klaus! If he had just used Katherine, I would be on my way to save her right now. I was snapped out of my thoughts by seeing that the fire had receded and formed one circle.

I rushed over to Elena using my vampire speed and put my hand up to her cheek and used my thumb to wipe away the tear and for some reason it made her cry more. She pulled me into a hug that felt as is her life depended on it and she cried a regular waterfall.

"Please don't cry princess." I said as soothingly as possible. It broke my unbeating heart to see her this way, I hated how whatever she did to save the people she loved someone always wound up dead or hurt, I wish I could make all the pain go away but I can't.

"Damon… don't leave me… you can't… you promised remember?" she said in a bit of a hushed whisper. And I did remember, this just made it worse, "you promised that whatever happens you wouldn't leave me and that you would keep me and my loved ones safe. Damon you can't leave." Then she started sobbing. Why did this always happen to her? Why couldn't she just live a normal life without all this supernatural nonsense? I looked up at Klaus and realized that I was running out of time and that I needed to tell her even if it was the last thing I do. And I needed to save her and I have an idea.

Elena P.O.V.

Whatever I did I couldn't stop, he was going to die, he would be gone forever and so would I. I feel selfish right now because I was busy worrying about Damon and I didn't even think once about Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline… or even Stefan.

What was wrong with me? He had done so many things to hurt me! He had killed Jeremy (Thank god he had that ring!), he used women for sex and blood, he killed people, he hurt innocent people, he was a selfish arrogant pig! But… after all the things he's done to hurt me, I always found a place in my heart to forgive him. But why?

He was going to die tonight, so was I. I wonder if I will see the people I know on the other side, Mom, Dad, Vicky, Anna… Damon? It would be hard for Stefan loosing me and his brother. And Jeremy would take it horribly knowing his sister was gone and never coming back but at least he had Jenna. And Caroline and Bonnie had each other. And I knew Damon would be gone as well but… oh my god, Damon fed me his blood, that means I would turn, and I would have eternity to live. But Damon was a vampire and he couldn't live on after this. So I would have an eternity with Stefan, that's what I wanted… wasn't it?

I remember all the times I told myself that the world would be better off without Damon, one less vampire, one less murderer. But would I? He was always there to protect me, help me anyway he could. And the thought of living without Damon made me want die myself. He was a friend, a good friend, and the thought of losing him pained me. I tried to think of losing Stefan and yes I would mourn over him for awhile but I had a feeling I would get over it. But with Damon, I feel like I wouldn't be able to live without him.

Damon was that guy, who could make you laugh even when you think impossible, he protected me and helped me keep my loved ones safe, he was that guy that you felt you could tell anything to.

Eternity without Damon would be eternity without that sexy smirk of his, that seducing eye trick, snarky, sarcastic comments. I realize now that it would be like an eternity alone. An eternity with Stefan which I realize would be overprotected, boring, and broody.

I started to calm down, not entirely but enough and Damon began to speak.

"Elena, I know you said that you love Stefan and that it will always be Stefan, but I can't help my feelings." I can't look at him, he can't say this, not now, and I turned my head. But he just kept being persistent; he took my face in his hands and turned my head so I could face him. "Elena you need to hear this, I love you, I loved you since the moment I met you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. For taking away your choice, I know you'll never love me the way I love you but I know I should tell you before… before I'm gone." He said with sincerity and I could tell he was telling the truth. For some reason, his confession made my heart soar, I felt content and happy. Why should I feel this way? He was my boyfriend's brother! Did I l-

No! No I love Stefan! It will always be Stefan! Right? A part of me has always loved Damon, but I love them both so much. I once talked to Bonnie about my conflicting feelings and what she said I will always remember:

"Well one love you cannot live without and the other you can. You can love them both but not getting one of their loves in return and living without it would kill you. The very thought of not living with it terrifies you. Makes the thought of living pointless and miserable. The other makes you sad but can live without it and eventually move on. It will hurt but eventually living will become easier. You have to find out which love belongs to which brother. Who is just a great love and who is your soul mate."

And I chose and I understand now. I loved Stefan, yes. But I loved Damon as well. I had different love for both and I understand.

"Damon… I love you."

**A/N: Well that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get another chapter up sometime this week. This has become a really fun project to do, don't forget to R&R! Thanks you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 Truths, Betrayal, and the End

Fire Without the Flame

Chapter 3~ Truths, Betrayal, and the End

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been like a month since I last uploaded and I'm really sorry! I had writers block, no inspiration, and my computer has ****not**** been cooperating! So here's the third chapter! If you have an ideas or comments or concerns review! I will get another chapter up in the next day or two! And don't be deceived by the title of the chapter, trust me I won't stop now. Thanks! 3 Well on with the story! P.S. I'm going to use page breaks when I change P.O.V.s! And don't forget to read my other story, **_**What the Heart Wants**_**. **

I'm waiting for the rejection. I'm used to it by now; I've been shut down and broken before. But this is different, even though I have the walls around my heart, Elena's response might make them crumble. I hate this feeling of vulnerability, it makes me feel weak, and it makes me feel almost human. Elena brings out my humanity.

So I wait and wait but the rejection never comes. I look deep into her brown, doe eyes. I can tell she is contemplating or thinking about something, _Probably how to let you down gently, _I tell myself. Realization sweeps through her facial features and she looks at me sternly, "Damon… I love you."

I'm not used to being accepted like this, being loved. I feel confused, happy, upset, and angry. I want to jump for joy, hug her, kiss her even… but I can't. She doesn't love me, she loves my little brother. I've come to my conclusion; she's telling me what I want to hear before it's over, before I die. I can almost feel my heart break.

"Please Elena, don't lie to me. You love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan, remember? I thought one thing we always were with each other was honest." I say and I start walking to the other side of the circle.

My face falls; he doesn't believe me why the hell doesn't he believe me? I feel angry, sad, and I don't know! I just want to cry. But I can't I have to be strong. _The reason that he's acting like this is because he's used to being the second choice Stefan, you have to let him know you love him,_ a voice in my head tells me. I walk over to him; he has his back turned to me.

"Damon," Silence. "Damon."

"Damn it Damon, listen to me!" I shake his left arm, and just by that simple motion he lets out a hiss of pain and drops to his knees cradling the arm close to him. Worry sweeps over me. What the hell did I do?

"Damon, look at me, what's going on? What's happening?" I sit next to him rubbing his back comfortingly. I'm scared, Damon is never vulnerable, and he's never acted like this.

"It's nothing," he tells me; I can tell he's trying to convince me, but he's also trying to convince himself.

"Damon give me your arm," I tell him, he doesn't do what I say, instead he shifts further away. "Damon will you just listen to me and give me your fucking arm! I'm trying to help you!" He's in shock because of my language; I guess he's never heard me curse like that before. But with the smallest hint of hesitation he gives me his arm, and then a smirk appears on his face.

"Language Elena!" he says, "Anyway there isn't anything that can help this." His smirk disappears and is replaced with a serious expression. I roll up his sleeve and what I see brings tears to my eyes.

"Damon is that," I can't even get the words out of my mouth.

"A werewolf bite? Yes. Well it was more of a nip actually."

"Damon, why didn't you tell me? All this talk about honesty and you've been keeping this big a secret, this big a problem, from me? But there's still hope. We can still find a cure."

"There is no fucking cure, Elena! I'm going to die anyways, and then you can go off and get married to fucking Saint Stefan!" he yells. He is angry but I'm super pissed now. Didn't he know I knew that he was going to die? While I live without _him_. That my world would be boring and horrible without him, that I had no reason for my existence anymore with him gone!

"Are you serious Damon? How long does it take for the information to sink in? Why can't you just accept that I love you, damn it! Is it so hard to believe that I want you! That I wanted you since the moment I first met you! And I just went with Stefan because I thought he was safer! That I wanted I loved you but I was scared of those feelings!" I yell back. It takes us a second to register what I just said; I didn't know I felt that way but after I think about it I realize they're true. "But you know, when I try to get closer to you, you push me away. So I wonder if you even love me or want me at all." I say and I let a teardrop escape my eye and I turn around so I don't face him. I can't look at him; I can't look at him when he is like this, angry. I can't see his face when he keeps denying this, when he denies us. But then I feel a hand grab my arm, and spin me around. He cups my face with his hands and makes me look into his ocean blue eyes, and he leans in and when our lips meet, we can't hold back the passion, the need that we've felt from day one. I lean in closer greedily, and I let my eyes close. Occasionally I thought what it would be like to kiss Damon, well now that I'm experiencing it I can tell you it's five times better than I thought. I feel like this one simple motion has taken me to heaven and back. Our lips move in sync, this moment to perfect than I thought possible. He starts to pull back, I want more but I know he needs to speak, to say something.

I'm sitting in the shadows, not bothering to do anything. I watch them together, and it's making me sick. I came here to try and help Damon and Elena but I don't want to anymore. Jealousy overcomes me and I am feeling a bit possessive. I want to let Damon die, if I can't have Elena, no one can. Especially not Damon. So I plan to sit here and watch him go down like he should have in 1864.

"Elena, I don't think there has ever been a moment in a day where I haven't wanted you," I smile to her; she has her own smile on her face, a smile I haven't seen in a long time. But I let my smile falter. "I love you so much its unbearable, but we can't do this. It has nothing to do with you, you're perfect. But what's the use of doing this now if we don't even know if we can survive this mess? Even if I make it through the next 4 hours but who's to say I won't die tomorrow or in the next two weeks because of my bite." She starts crying so I wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"Elena, when I die, I need you to move on to be happy with my brother. You can't mourn for me for the rest of your life, which will be eternity. You need to live your life."

"Damon, we are going to get out of this together. I don't know how I could continue without you." She tells me truthfully, I can't have her die or do anything stupid because of this.

"Elena, I need you to promise that you won't do anything stupid," she says nothing, "Elena, I need you to promise."

"Okay… I promise." She says her voice quivering. I envelop her in a hug, and kiss her forehead; I stroke her long hair comfortingly. I hear someone clear their throat behind us; we turn to see Klaus with a small glass bottle filled with a red liquid substance, which I expect to be blood.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment, but we have a ritual to run so we need to speed things up," he then turns to me and tosses the small bottle to me, I catch it, "Here is the cure, come on drink up. Can't have that bite for the ritual." I do as he says, once the thick liquid goes down my throat, I feel this burst of energy, of power. I look at my arm; it's already starting to look better. "You have one minute so start wrapping things up." And he walks away.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a try. "Elena, do you trust me?" she nods her head slowly, "I have an idea that'll keep you human and I might stay alive in the process, I think it's worth a try."

"As long as you come back to me, Damon be careful, please." I tell him then kiss him passionately, a tear rolls down my cheek; the thought of him not coming back was horrible, dreadful. When we pull apart he speaks.

"I love you, Elena, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too, Damon," my voice cracks a bit, "and just be careful and come back to me, promise me you will." He hugs me close to him and I rest my head on his chest.

"I promise," as he says this, the fire disappears; as this happens he lets go and runs over to Greta and snaps her neck with a faint cracking noise. The ritual can't continue without a witch and the backup is dead. When her body falls to the ground, Klaus grabs a stake and comes behind Damon.

"Damon, look out!" I shriek. No this can't happen, not to Damon.

Klaus starts speaking to Damon, it's barely audible, but I can understand it just enough, "I did you a favor Salvatore, but you are dying one way or another tonight." And with that he plunges the stake directly through his heart. And Damon falls to the ground turning grey.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yell as I run across the clearing and drop to my knees, next to his body. "Damon, Damon, please wake up, stop it! Stop kidding around, will you wake up you jackass! Please Damon, you promised me, you promised." I sob and lay my head on his chest and continue to cry and rant. But I know that Damon is gone and isn't coming back. But Damon always keeps his promises.

Elena continues to cry into the morning hours, when the sun begins to rise, it also begins to rain. The perfect weather for this moment, depressing and sad. She cries for him, for what never happened or even started between them. She took the stake out hoping that it would reverse the death, yet to no prevail. When she can cry no more, she lays there in the rain next to him waiting for him to wake up, which he won't. But she won't give up hope. Not yet.

Stefan comes out from his hiding place a few hours after the incident and tries to pull her away from his brother, but she won't let go. She shrieks and screams, hoping for _him _to hear her so he'll wake up but she can tell he won't. But she wants to believe he'll keep his promise to her. She finally falls asleep and Stefan carries her inside his car planning to take her to the boarding house. He lays her in the passenger seat and goes back to the clearing swearing at his brother in the process of putting him in the back of his car. He drives away trying not to think about what he let happen. He vowed silently to himself saying that he would never let Elena know about what he let happen.

**A/N: This has been the longest chapter yet! Don't hate me! But don't worry; I have a few ideas and/or tricks up my sleeve. So here are some things to think about: Will Elena find out about what Stefan did? What will become of Damon? How will the rest of Team BadAss take the news? Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. The first two people who review get a sneak peek of the next chapter. But they have to answer the following question: How old are Stefan and Damon?**

**Bye,**

**alexandra**


	4. Important Author's Note

*****Authors Note*****

**Hey guys!**

**So a couple things:**

I'm sorry about last chapter and I hope that's not the reason for not much feedback from you guys! I'm also sorry about how the page breaks weren't working.

I'm disappointed in the amount of feedback I've been getting for Chapter 3. I only got 2 reviews and that's kinda sad :( I've decided no new chapter until I get a bit more reviews, I mean is that too much to ask?

A couple questions: Are you guys happy with the story? Is there a problem with the quality of the work? Is the story not happening to fast?

I'll make Damon dead if nothing happens.

Just kidding about the last one :)

If any of you are Hunger Games fans I suggest checking out mike007777's Interactive Hunger Games story I already signed up and it sounds fun… so check it out!

Until next time! And I'm serious more feedback or bye-bye Fire Without the Flame. Got it?

**Thanks,**

**P.S. on a personal note: 1. I saw mystic falls this break seriously amazing! And 2. I got a tweet from James Massone on the Voice 3**


	5. How I'm Dealing

Chapter 4~ Loss

Fire without the Flame

**A/N: hey guys all I can say is I'm so happy about all you reviews and favorites! Thanks so much and here is a late and much deserved chapter! It starts out with Stefan's P.O.V. Love you guys! P.S. if you like Hunger Games I suggest looking at mike007777's story 3**

I'm standing in the doorway to _his_ old bedroom. She just sits there and cries on _his_ bed, wearing one of _his_ shirts. She doesn't move, she doesn't eat, and doesn't talk or react to anything I say or do. I can tell she's broken, and lost. Her eyes give a look of pain, of hurt. Every now and again she slips into unconsciousness, eyes still open, and dreams about him. She calls out for him, longingly, and sometimes relives that memory… the moment when he passed. She screams and cries and I have to wake her to make her stop. Then she sits there and weeps. It's been 4 days now; the dark circles under her eyes indicate that she hasn't had a wink of sleep. Sometimes she rambles to herself about how it's her fault that this happened. That if she wasn't the doppelganger or if she hadn't developed friendships or feelings for us that he would still be here. She would cry and shake and I'd have to hold her in my arms and sooth her into sleep but then the nightmares started again. She once said that every time she closed her eyes that all she would see were his electric blue eyes staring back at her. She says that she would do anything to be in his place.

I feel horrible and guilty. I can't even say _his_ name anymore. This _is_ my fault. If I had just put my feelings aside and helped _him _and Elena then we wouldn't be in this mess. _He _would be here, _alive_ and well, she would be happy, they would be together and in love, and I would be long gone by now.

I must have not been paying attention for a long time because when I look back at _his_ bed, I see that she is gone and that I hear the shower running. I relax and I'm pleased she's finally moving on with her life. I go and sit on the bed and wait for her when I smell the distinct and unforgettable smell of blood reaches my nose. Human blood.

I swing the door open and see her, back faced to me. I walk over to her and turn her around forcefully. She has tears streaming down her cheeks, and a razor in one hand. I feel something wet on the arm im holding. As I pull it closer to look she tries to get out of my grasp. I don't let her move a muscle. I bring her arm closer, and then I see them. Long red marks along the length of her arm, little beads of red flow from them. She was damaging herself, she was fucking cutting herself! I am pissed off. How could she do this to herself? To me?

"Why the hell did you do this, Elena! This is stupid and reckless! Tell me WHY!" I yelled at her.

"It…It made the pain go away," she gave me a small smile.

**I know it's short, I'm sorry. I'm fucking pissed at Julie Plec for Elena choosing fucking Stefan!** **I'm trying to right this with no inspiration and it's hard. I'm thinking about writing 2 other fanfics: Titanic with TVD characters and alternate ending to the season finale, tell me what you think. What did you guys think of the season finale?**


	6. Important

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! I honestly feel like a bitch haha anyway i'm going to be posting/updating on watt now :) Its just easier so just find my account - socksandstripes

Fan, comment, read please and thank you!

~alexandr


End file.
